Agent Alfonse
Alfonse, commonly known as Agent Alfonse, is a male Bastalian senior member of the Multiversal police force known as Exarch. He arrived in New Gemini to track down the individual known as Warlok. However, once arriving, he noticed an increased number of meta-humans and enhanced individuals. This, paired with the number of other issues on Earth 256, encouraged him to stay to try and fix the dangers faced by the citizens of the planet. __TOC__ Biography Early History in Exarch Agent Alfonse works for Exarch, a mysterious society of powerful individuals who instill fear whenever they're seen. Of course, they are hardly ever noticed as they blend in with the populace of any planet they visit. The Exarchs themselves are small in number, but any one agent can more than handle most situations, with their advanced tech and abilities due to genetic modification and harsher planetary conditions. Alfonse himself is sympathetic to humanity, seeing them as 'worth saving'. Bastalians themselves grew up in a much harsher world compared to Humans, with constant storms, heavy winds and mysterious connections to the dimension known as the "Rift" affecting their genes. Due to this, Agent Alfonse has many spatial and physical manipulatory powers such as the ability to generate lightning and summon portals in which he would enter. Alfonse has also shown a much greater intelligence than most Humans, in which he uses to develop technologically advanced weaponry, which he uses in most situations. Powers and Abilities Agent Alfonse posses many powers and abilities due to his Bastalian physiology, whilst also being equipped with a massive arsenal from Exarch at his disposal to unleash at his enemies as an Agent of Exarch. Powers *'Bastalian physiology:' Alfonse originates from Bastalis. The planet is known as a "storm world" baring harsh constant hurricanes and lightning strikes. He also boasts many benefits due to his relations with Exarch which has resulted in Alfonse acquiring many powers and abilities over the years. **'Enhanced strength:' Alfonse possesses enhanced levels of strength, capable of fighting experienced murderers, world-killers and meta-humans alike, more than often defeating his opponents in hand-to-hand combats due to his strength. He's more than capable of battling many opponents, even Anton Val, using his strength, but the two still surpass his own. **'Enhanced durability:' Alfonse also possesses enhanced durability, capable of surviving the might of beings such as Anton Val, and many more of his enemies. **'Enhanced senses:' Alfonse additionally possesses enhanced brain reflexes and prediction matrixes, cybernetic implant to help combat and track down quick targets, like speedsters, etc. **'Electrokinesis:' Alfonse, due to his Bastalian physiology and additional applications from Exarch technology, has the ability to generate, construct and manipulate lightning at will, often using it as an offense ability, blasting lightning bolts and beams at his enemies, as well as creating repulses and moving objects. **'Teleportation:' Due to Alfonse's mutative Bastalian physiology, he has the natural ability to teleport anywhere at will, either on a planetary of Multiversal scale, enabling him to further prove his worth as an Agent of Exarch on the field. Equipment As an Agent of Exarch, Alfonse has many weapons and gadgets at his disposal. *'Combi-Blaster:' This is a senior Exarch agent's bread and butter. Combining a photon blaster (which blinds enemies), a plasma bolter, a sonic resonator (which stuns opponents) and a Las-shot (shoots a concussive or thermal energy beam at a foe) into one powerful weapon. This can be utilized against almost any opponent, often succeeding in defeating them. *'Multiversal Access Drak:' The M.A.D. is a Multiversal rift device which allows Alfonse to travel between the various dimensions and universes in the Multiverse. Only the highest of agents are trusted with this, for only the highest can survive the Multiverse. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Exarchs Category:Dimension travelers Category:Vindicators members